


the stars, rewritten

by immolationfox



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Bodyguard, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Gen, Slow Burn, fuck i really dk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immolationfox/pseuds/immolationfox
Summary: There's an attempt on a senator's life that sets it all in motion, not that anyone knows it at the time.or, how a senator and a Jedi bodyguard fell in love, only it's not who you think.
Relationships: CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/Rabé
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	the stars, rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rabesfives](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabesfives/gifts).



> 1\. my darling juliette this was supposed to be a birthday present but everything got in the way and couldn't finish it in time, and then i forgot about it, and then i found it again when i was perusing old notes on my phone and it didn't feel right to let is just sit there. consider it an apology fic, and hopefully, i'll actually write the rest of it for this year's and maybe next year's birthday. ily and im so sorry i never finished it   
> 2\. this is an au i've had bouncing around in my head for many many moons, in which the clones are not clones, the jedi are senators, and the senators are jedi, for the most part (padme is a jedi, for example, and anakin is a senator.) (he's not very good at his job, but everyone loves him)  
> 3\. qui-gon was padme's master, adi gallia is sabe's master, mace windu is eirtae's master, and depa is rabe's master. no, i have not considered any of the other characters yet in this au. yes, hera is a jedi in this and kanan is just. a kid. but this is not about them, it is about rabe and fives  
> 4\. this'll be multi-chap, as this is literally all i have written so far. i don't think i considered how long it would be when i started writing it back. back whenever i started writing it. i really do want to finish it, and i plan on doing so, but i can't promise i'll finish it any time particularly soon. again, i hope i can at least update it for this year's bday, juliette <3  
> 5\. god this is a monster. enjoy. i look forward to sending waffle house into a state of panic when i drop the link all sudden like

There's an attempt on a senator's life that sets it all in motion, not that anyone knows it at the time.

His name is Felix Fett and he's the senator from Naboo.

_ I am from Naboo _ , Padawan Rabé thinks, staring at the holo in front of her, playing the bombing of his ship on repeat.  _ I am from Naboo _ and there is a tingling sensation in the back of her skull that is the Force that makes her think in a different life, this bombing would affect her directly.

"Padawan," Master Depa says, looking at her from across the room. "There is something on your mind, I think."

Rabé lets herself think for a moment. Master Depa always let her take the time to gather her thoughts.

"I am from Naboo," she begins, still watching the sickeningly mesmerizing holo. Those four words have all the weight in the world to her. "Why would anyone do that?"

Depa sets her teacup down on the table between them and folds her hands.

"Because people don't agree with him."

"I know that," Rabé says dismissively. "But why would that drive them to, to kill him? Or at least try."

Depa tilts her head at her in an irritating way, waiting for Rabé to keep talking, fill in the blanks.

"What was it he was voting against?"

"Military Creation Act," Eirtaé says, entering the room suddenly, and sitting down next to Rabé, her light gray robes fanning out around her. "You should really pay more attention."

Rabé makes a face at her best friend. Depa clears her throat and raises an eyebrow.

"You've kinda interrupted something, Eirtaé," Rabé tells her. Eirtaé waves a hand.

"Well? Carry on? I can listen."

Rabé rolls her eyes but turns her attention back to her Master.

"The Military Creation Act," she says, turning the words over in her head. "He's against a Republic army. That's fair. We don't need an army because we have, you know, us. The Jedi. Whoever wants to kill him... must want an army."

Depa nods, looking satisfied.

"Yes. They must want an army very much."

Rabé lets herself fall into her thoughts, mulling the information over in her head.

"What are they doing about it?" Eirtaé asks, tucking her hands into the ends of her sleeves. Depa spares her a glance as she takes a sip of her tea.

"First of all, shouldn't you be with you master?" 

Eirtaé gives Depa with cat-like smile.

"Master Windu is going to the Senate to meet with Senator Fett and the Chancellor. He told me to stay and bother you.”

Depa cocks an eyebrow, unable to stop a smile.

"It wouldn't be too much to presume it was an exact quotation?"

Eirtaé laughs.

"He didn't say it in so many words, but the undercurrent was definitely there."

The padawan and Master fall into any easy conversation as Rabé falls into her own thoughts.

_ I am from Naboo. _

The thought won't leave her.

...

_ "Rabé, this is Senator Felix Fett." _

_ "Pleased to meet you, Senator. I'm Rabé Bhutia." _

_ "Glad to meet you, too, Padawan. I already feel safer with a Jedi with me, lemme tell you that." _

_ "I'll do my best to keep you safe, Senator." _

_ "Oh, please call me Fives. Nobody calls me Felix, and if we're gonna be working together, I'd rather be on a first name basis, if you don't mind." _

_ "No, I don't mind at all. _

The conversation plays over and over in Rabé's head as she paces the length of the sitting room outside of the Senator's - no, Fives' - bedroom. She's supposed to be on guard. She still can't fathom how this happened. How she, a nineteen-year-old padawan got assigned guard duty to the famous and unfairly attractive senator from Naboo. 

He never looked that attractive on the holos.

Rabé thinks it's unfair and misleading to do that to the population, and she also thinks it's unfair that she actually thinks he's so attractive. She's a Jedi for crying out loud. No attachments, and all that jizz. 

She shakes her head,  _ come on, Bhutia, get your head in the game _ , checks the window, keeps pacing.

Master Depa isn't there. She was put on detective duty, tracking down whoever tried to kill Fives - whoever killed his brother, Hevy.

Privately, Rabé didn't know where those Fett boys got their names, with the exception of Rex, Fives' head of security, and Cody, the head of security for a Senator named Kenobi, the Coruscanti senator. The Fett family from Naboo is huge and sprawling, and one can almost certainly find a Fett in every trade imaginable, on almost all known planets. She is pretty sure most of the boys have childhood nicknames that just stuck and are considered more a name than their actual birth name.

Over dinner, Fives had explained that he was the fifth child, born on the fifth day of the fifth month at five o'clock in the morning. The fact that he parents didn't actually name him Fives was so surprising that his older brothers took it upon themselves to call him that constantly, and it got to the point where almost no one actually knew his name was Felix until he ran for Senator.

To cut the story short, he said, the only people who called him Felix was the media, and his mother when she was angry.

A sharp pinch at the back of her neck brings Rabé out of her thoughts sharply, and her head jerks to face the door to Fives' room. She freezes, listening intently, until another, sharper pinch sends her sprinting across the floor, slamming the door open, the Force helping her process what her eyes see, but brain can't compute.

Crawling across the sheets, towards the senator's body, are two Kouhun bugs, venomous as all get out, poised to bite Fives and kill him like that. Rabé is moving before her mind can catch up with her, whipping out her lightsaber and igniting it as she lands on the bed, slicing the two worms in half before you can blink. 

Fives jerks awake - he hadn't meant to fall asleep, she can feel his surprise, and fear, and regret all at once - and then the door slams open again, and Rex and two other bursts in, guns drawn.

Rabé hops off him, runs to the window - there's a hole- and there goes a droid-

She slams a button on her wrist comm - "Eirtaé!" - thank the Maker she was told to hang around security for something like this -

"Listen, there's a droid, do you see it? I need you to follow it, I have to stay here."

Eirtaé sends a quick confirmation, and then there's a small speeder darting away from the platform at too fast speeds towards the droid, a speck now.

Rabé breathes a sigh of relief - Eirtaé can handle this - and turns back to face Fives -

And all of a sudden becomes aware of his lack of shirt -

And can't quite breathe right. She blames the sudden, two-minute excitement - knows it's a lie - but at least she's able to tell him that her good friend Eirtaé was on the case, and if anyone tried to, well, assassinate him again, they'd be very sorry.

Fives laughs, and she can tell it's a little hysterical.

"I really hope they don't," he says, scrubbing the back of his head with one hand almost sheepishly.

"Fives." His name slips out of her mouth accidentally, softly, and everyone including herself is surprised at it. She clears her throat, and tries to ignore the way Fives is looking at her. "I don't think they will. You're under," _ my, _ "our protection now. Jedi protection."

And all of a sudden she feels settled, like this is where she is supposed to be. The tension in the room suddenly drains out. Fives stands up and moves closer to her, his proximity sparking her brain and sending her close to short-circuiting. Hmm, she muses, not good. Fives takes one of her hands in both his his, and she has to tip her head back to meet his eyes. He is... much taller than her, and his hands are much larger than hers, and she thinks she likes the way it feels. Rabé feels him resettle comfortably, and he is all at once relaxed for lack of better word.

"Thank you. For everything."

"Of course," she replies, and means it.

...

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0052:**

guys, I'm kriffed

**Eirtaé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0052:**

I knew it

**Eirtaé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0052:**

It's that senator isn't it 

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0053:**

I.... don't think I want to ask

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0054:**

Bby we are literally force-sensitive

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0054:**

also, you're projecting

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0055:**

Are you shitting me

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0055:**

Are you telling me

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0055:**

That I have one stupid crush 

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0056:**

And the whole kriffing jedi order probably knows about it

**Eirtaé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0057:**

yes

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0057:**

ofc not

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0058:**

It's only obvious to us bc we were in the creche together. We're practically sisters 

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0059:**

Listen, you'll be fine okay? Its just a crush, and if anything, it'll help you guard him better. Trust me, rabs

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0100:**

everything will be fine. just give me updates if you can

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0102:**

If you say so. I'm pretty sure thinking he's hot is only gonna distract me, but I'll take your word for it. After all, it's not like you trip over yourself around Riyo Chuchi, or anything 

**Sabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0102** :

Rabé you shit

**Rabé to kickass padawan girl gang @ 0103:**

;*

...

The next day Fives meets with the Chancellor again to discuss the mess that happened last night. Eirtaé had tracked down the droid to a bounty hunter, accidentally met up with Depa Billaba, and together tried to chase the bounty hunter, but failed somehow to the confusion of everyone.

Rabé lingers in the background, listening intently and trying to figure out why they were arguing about if Fives should leave - instead of who tries to kill him, which, in her, you know, nonprofessional opinion, was much more important.

"It really is not safe for you on Coruscant, my boy," Palpatine says in a way that makes Rabé bristle. Fives doesn't need to be told if he's safe or not - he's knows if he's safe or not. Besides, she is confident he knows how to take care of himself.

Fives gives a grim smile and shakes his head, fidgeting with the hem of his cape hanging above his knees.

"'M not gonna leave. I have to be here to vote." He gestures widely in Rabé's general direction, and she wants to shrink inward, but does the exact opposite, taking a step forward, inclining her head. "If it weren't for Rabé, her skills, I'd be dead." He meets her eyes, a question under the surface and feels his very clear question, barely concealed under the surface. She nods, once.

"She has my back. I'm safe here."

Palpatine, unfortunately, doesn't look convinced, shaking his head and looking to Master Yoda for support.

"What do you think of the situation, Master Yoda?" He asks, and Yoda hmms for a moment, settling both hands over his cane.

"Trust Senator Fett's word, I do. Padawan Bhutia, the Council's choice was to protect the Senator. Choose her we would not, if trust her we did not. His, the decision is," he says with a sagely nod toward Fives.

Rabé feels a surge of vindication suddenly, which catches her so off-guard she can't quite hide it from the Grandmaster. Yoda glances over at her, one ear tipping towards the ground and he chuckles to himself. Grateful that she doesn't blush that easily, Rabé very resolutely turns her attention back to Fives, and very resolutely does not think about the fact that she likes him.

Fives is hiding a grin, ducking his head and feeling victorious that he got his way.

"Thank you, Master Yoda, Chancellor, for your advice today, but I have an appointment I have to keep, so I must be going."

Yoda bows his head in response, and as Rex and Rabé fall in behind Fives, Palpatine calls,

"Please, do be careful, Senator. Coruscant is not what it once was."

The warning site uneasily with Rabé.

...

The small padawan falls in step with Fives as they traverse the long wide halls of the Senate building back to his landing pad, glances up at him and asks,

"Where are we going?"

Fives shrugs.

"I dunno. I just was tired of standing around. I wasn't gonna let Palpatine make me leave, even if I had to fight him myself."

Rabé laughs, surprising him and tells him,

"I don't doubt you. I've heard was senators and monarchs go through on Naboo. Pretty intense training."

Now it's Fives' turn to laugh, and he does so freely.

"You have no idea." He stops, though, and reconsiders his words. "Actually," he amends thoughtfully, "I guess you do. The Jedi and the Naboo aren't that much different I suspect."

For a moment, something wavers in Rabé's face, before she smiles, like something just occurred to her. She nods, and Fives feels proud that he said something she'd never thought of and agreed with.

"I think you're right. I'm from Naboo, actually."

Fives' eyebrows shoot up in surprise, and he stops walking for a moment - Rabé stopping almost before he did - to really look at her this time. Obviously, he'd noticed what she looked like the first time they met, but he feels that this new piece of information has changed his perception of her somehow. 

Objectively, she is mostly unremarkable, with warm tinted skin, much like his own, dotted with previously unnoticed freckles, with long dark hair held back in some mix of a ponytail and a braid, her padawan braid falling loose just behind her ear. She is almost a whole head and shoulders smaller than him, but he knows her loose-fitting tan and brown robes belie the strength in her small body. 

"You would've made an excellent handmaiden," Fives says before he thinks, but as he says the words realizes how true they would be. From what small and sparse conversations they did have - the small and sparse something he wanted to change - he could tell that she was very intelligent and thoughtful, and he was glad with how easily she got along with Rex, he couldn't help wishing she got along as well with him. Fives couldn't not notice their small conversations, usually peppered with sarcasm and sass and even light teasing. 

Fives is drawn out of his head when Rabé answers softly.

"I've read about them. That's high praise, Senator."

Her eyes are dark and serious and deep and for a split second she is shining. He can't believe he ever thought anything about her was unremarkable. Rabé Bhutia is utterly beautiful.

Rex clears his throat.

"Sir, your transport it waiting. Should we head back to your apartment."

Fives shakes his head once, twice, and keeps glancing at Rabé.

"Nah. I'll change and we can go into the city. I've done enough waiting around." He grins at the Jedi. "Maybe we'll catch my would-be assassin."

Rabé hesitates, and then a smile brighter than Tatooine's double suns break out on her face.

"Maybe we will."

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. holy jesus you made it to the end. i know its only 2k but it feels like more for some reason. writing the girls' groupchat 2. was the highlight of this fic. there will be more of the groupchat   
> also, if you have suggestions for tags, pls let me know. i really am at a loss, and i like my fics to be thoroughly tagged


End file.
